Kings and Queens
by mikkianne
Summary: 100 word drabbles for Labyfic over at LiveJournal. "He held on tightly to the phone receiver, his head leaned up against the window of the tiny payphone box. His fingers dialled the numbers he had memorised and he held his breath."
1. 6 Time

Well, hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it? I am so sorry, life got in the way; jobs, education, break-ups, moving, travelling, all the good things.

I am going to be uploading about ten drabbles I had written a few years ago (I was a teenager!) for Labyfic over on LiveJournal. I loved writing drabbles and I hope to continue to write more when all ten are published here. Please let me know if you want to see more. I have definitely missed writing for Labyrinth.

Enjoy!

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#6 Time

As she relaxed in her bed with Jareth next to her, who snored ever so lightly, she started to look back on the first time she met her husband. It seemed so long ago. She remembered she was a few months shy of sixteen years old – a child in other words.

Her hands moved to rest on her stomach. Jareth rolled over, curled into Sarah's side, and wrapped an arm around her body.

But all of a sudden, she started to feel something drip down her legs. It was a watery liquid. She started to feel sharp pains in her bulging stomach.

"Jareth… it's time."


	2. 7 New

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#7 New

Her parents dragged her to a garage sale one early Saturday morning.

"The best things will be there bright and early," her mother had said.

Eleven year old Sarah Williams walked around the tiny garage, glancing at each object on sale. She passed a few stuffed toys, nick-knacks, and collector items.

In a corner of the garage was a bookshelf. Sarah walked over to it and started to read the titles of the books. However, one book, in particular, caught her eye.

It was a little red leather-bound book. It wasn't new, but old and tattered.

 _Labyrinth_ , it was called.


	3. 8 Frost

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#8 Frost

"I can't believe you've never seen snow before."

He felt really ridiculous at the moment. He was wrapped in many layers of warm clothes standing in the middle of a field surrounded by people with 'skis' and 'snowboards' as Sarah called them.

"Well, in the Underground it doesn't snow," he explained to her, as he wiped the frosty snowflake that landed on his nose.

Sarah giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. "You're so cute."

He was bemused by her comment. "I'm not cute… handsome his more me," he replied arrogantly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him. "Let's make a snowman."

"A what?"


	4. 9 Steps

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#9 Steps

"Today's lesson on 'How to Score a Goblin King' is in two simple steps."

Sarah listened to the tape very closely as it played and as she wrote down on a note-pad the title of the tape.

"Step one: Wish yourself away to the Goblin King. In doing this, he will have to answer you no matter what he is doing."

She hurriedly jotted down the step, nodding her head, agreeing, as she listened.

"Step two: Once you are taken to the castle in the Goblin City, seduce the King. Be sure to wear something revealing."

Sarah lifted her head up and smirked defiantly.


	5. 10 Storm

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#10 Storm

The trees swayed violently from side to side as water poured from the sky.

Only an owl stood out from the storm. He was perched in a tree, watching a window.  
He was waiting.

Suddenly a girl was behind the window. She sat and stared at the rain. The owl hooted at her.

She heard. She opened the window to let the owl in. He landed on the window-sill.

She smiled and patted his head. "I'm glad you're ok," she whispered. "I love you."

The owl nuzzled his head into her hand, feeling warm and content.

She was his. Forever.


	6. 11 Sleep

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#11 Sleep

It was when she fell asleep it happened. He flew into her room and transformed into his true form. He towered over her body on the bed. He bent down and breathed her scent. She smelt like jasmines and strawberries.

And then, he did the unthinkable. He moved over to her cheek and placed his lips upon her soft skin. He had no control over what he had just done. He stiffened against her cheek. He backed away quickly.

He cast his eyes down as he transformed into his owl form.

As the owl left the room, the girl on the bed opened her eyes.


	7. 14 Chase

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#14 Chase

She looked over at him curiously, watching him watch kids run around the small park. She looked over at the children and got an idea.

"Jareth…" she said, softly. "Have you ever played Catch and Kiss?"

Upon hearing her question, he took his eyes off the children and stared up at Sarah, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Catch and Kiss? Have you ever played it?" she repeated, the sides of her mouth forming a small smirk.

Jareth's brow furrowed. "I have not heard of this 'Catch and Kiss', but it does sound rather… appealing."

She moved closer to him and stopped at his ear. "I run away from you, and you chase me. If you catch me, you get a kiss."

He purred in her ear and tried to kiss her cheek but she had gotten out of his grip and ran away. He chuckled and chased her.


	8. 18 Ring

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#18 Ring

She could hear her phone ring while she unlocked the door. Quickly, she raced to the phone, tripping slightly as she picked it up, dropping her shopping bags on the counter.

"Hello, this is Sarah," she automatically spoke into the phone.

She only heard silence.

"Hello?" she asked. "Is anyone there?"

Silence.

With a sigh, Sarah hanged up the phone, figuring it was a prank call, and packed away her groceries.

/

He held on tightly to the phone receiver, his head leaned up against the window of the tiny payphone box. His fingers dialled the numbers he had memorised and he held his breath.

* * *

This one is a favourite of mine and was thinking about turning it into a bigger story. What do you think?


	9. 19 Surrender

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#19 Surrender

"Surrender, or suffer the consequences."

"Sarah," he breathed and slightly raised his cuffed hands. "This is not you, fight it."

"No!" she shouted. "I know what I am doing."

The magic riled her up, she fed on it. She looked down at the Goblin King, slouching against a cold brick wall, chained to the wall.

"Sarah, please," Jareth begged, softly.

She kneeled down to his level. Her face so close to his that she could just move her face an inch and her lips would be on his.

"No, Jareth," she said, almost sympathetic. "You have no power over me."


	10. 20 Dance

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

#20 Dance

The game of Cat and Mouse is more or less a dance between two people; one leads while the other one follows, the basic principle of dancing. However, my situation was a bit more complicated.

I was in a beautiful ballroom. Couples were dancing without fault… oh, I wish I were that elegant.

I had to find someone, I just didn't know who. Finding that person was all I could think about.

Searching my way around the ballroom, I eventually found the cat. He was surrounded by two beautiful women.

And there was me; a small and inexperienced mouse.

* * *

Another favourite of mine! And this is the last one! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed them! I hope to also get back into writing for Labyrinth soon and adding more to this little collection I have.


End file.
